


Chrysanthemum Dandelion

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sincerely hopes Draco is joking about what he wants to name their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemum Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> **Chrysanthemum Dandelion**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 757 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd and rushed ending. I guess I am in the Mpreg mood. :) This can be read as a prequel to **[Aubergine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2119350)**.

Everyone had an opinion for Harry and Draco on what to name their unborn child. The suggestions only increased when they found out it was going to be a girl.

Hermione had sent them a baby book with the names she liked highlighted in yellow. They were all ancient Muggle Greek and Roman goddesses: Minerva, Athena, Cassandra, Diana, Demeter… 

Harry had told her they would consider it.

Ron had, jokingly, they hoped, suggested they name the child after himself. “Name her Ronnie. After all, I am the godfather. What better way to honour me? Harry, I’d name my child after you, mate.” 

Draco had immediately vetoed that idea.

“I think we should continue the flower theme that our mothers had, but something unique, something for herself,” Harry said one evening after they had finished dinner. They were in the sitting room, Draco reading a book on potions on the couch, his head in Harry’s lap. Harry loved that position because it was the only way he could muss up Draco’s hair and not get yelled at.

“Interesting,” Draco said, turning a page, “I was already thinking of a name.”

“Oh,” Harry’s hand stilled and he looked down in surprise. Draco’s face had that serene look, which he had only seen since the pregnancy started. It was as if he were finally allowing himself to be happy. “What is it?”

“Chrysanthemum.” 

“Er,” Harry said, his eyebrows raised at Draco’s choice of name. He quickly tried to think of something that wasn’t insulting. “That’s, well, that’s kind of a mouthful. What about Rose?”

“Nonsense, Harry. I love the name Chrysanthemum. We can call her Sam.” 

Harry stared down in surprise. He could deal with a constellation name, he was kind of expecting it anyway, but to name their child _that_? He just couldn’t do it.

Harry took a deep breath and smoothed back Draco’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think that’s a good idea, Draco.”

“Why not?” There was no anger in Draco’s voice, which Harry supposed counted as a good thing, but there was also no way to tell what he was actually thinking.

“It’s not that I don’t like the name, but you know I was kidding about naming our child _Albus Severus_ if it turned out we were having a boy.”

“No you weren’t, Harry,” Draco said immediately, shaking his head. “After all, you only said that after I mentioned that I wanted to name him _Scorpius Hyperion_.”

“But that’s a terrible name!” Harry cried out. “There’s no way our child wouldn’t be teased--“ Harry stopped talking when he felt Draco’s fingers press against his lips. He looked down to see a hint of mirth in those grey eyes.

“I’m just fucking with you, Harry,” Draco said softly, his lips quirking into a smile. “Merlin, the look on your face when I suggested Chrysanthemum. Did you honestly believe I’d allow that name on our poor child?”

“Oh! Oh, good,” Harry replied, laughing weakly. “What did you have in mind, then? Dandelion?” It was the first plant Harry could think of and he quickly winced when he remembered that it was a weed and not a flower.

Draco rolled his eyes and if he accidentally hit Harry in the head as he struggled to sit up, well, no one would truly know. “Now I know you’re just teasing me. It’s not right. Someone in your delicate condition shouldn't be so mean.”

Harry snorted as he pulled Draco closer to his side and draped his arm across his shoulder. “Serves you right. You know, I ought to take out an announcement in the _Daily Prophet_ about naming our daughter Chrysanthemum Dandelion Malfoy-Potter.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Molly Weasley will eviscerate you!” Draco said. “Not to mention that it would ruin the surprise I had for you,” he said, waving his wand. A few seconds later, a book came flying at them. Harry caught it before it had a chance to hit his head. Puzzled, he stared down at the cover and let out a gasp.

“Draco--“ he started to say, but couldn’t get the rest of the words out. He was holding a pink baby book and etched along the cover was the name _Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter_.

“Are you sure?” Harry said, trying to speak past the lump stuck in his throat. 

“I think it’s the perfect name for her,” Draco said, tracing the letters. “She doesn’t need a unique name to know that she is special and loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
